


Office Romance Interrupted

by misura



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: citrus_taste, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being Dee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Romance Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted November 2010
> 
> written for the Halloween table, prompt: _shrieks, moans and groans_

i. _shrieks_

Dee has clearly left a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door to the office - and sure, _technically_ , it's not _his_ office, but even so, he's scrawled his name at the bottom of the sign and everything, so he figured that, well, people would sort of get that he's having sex in here.

Of course, when you're JJ, that may be all the more reason to walk in anyway, all feigned ignorance and innocence, except for the part where he's saying: "Hey, Dee, I wanted to ask if you - "

("I think my ears aren't going to be working properly for a week," Ryo tells him, reaching for his pants - 'his' meaning _Ryo's_ , in this case, not Dee's, which would have been a different thing entirely, since Dee's pants always have got lube in them, while Ryo's pants are just, well, Ryo's pants.)

("Hey!" Dee says, because, well, JJ's all gone now, probably hiding in a corner somewhere. "We were going to have sex here?")

(Ryo gives him this icy look, like it's _Dee's_ fault JJ's an idiot. "I'm not in the mood anymore.")

 

ii. _moans_

Ryo loves Dee, he really does - which is why he doesn't simply dig his heels in and refuses to move when Dee proposes (via office e-mail) that they go have a 'coffeebreak' in one of the empty offices.

He also doesn't point out that they could at least _pretend_ to go off to drink coffee - it wouldn't take much; they could simply grab a pair of mugs on their way out, instead of Dee patting the pockets of his pants to make sure that yes, the lube's still there.

The knowing looks they get will probably never quite stop bothering Ryo; it's not that he's embarrassed or ashamed of Dee; it's just that it seems to _unprofessional_ , immature, even, to sneak off on the middle of the day to have sex. They're grown ups; surely they can wait to have sex until they're home?

Dee can't, clearly - shoving Ryo against the wall the moment the door has closed behind them, with that sign on it Ryo thought sounded like a good idea at the time. And while a part of Ryo is still a little appalled and amused at Dee's lack of self control, a part of him is also flattered, turned on even - Dee _wants_ him, wants him badly and desperately and _right now_.

It would be scary if Ryo didn't want Dee right back.

(It would have been better if Dee had actually closed the door, or made a better sign, or just had done whatever it would have taken to keep people from walking in on them.)

 

iii. _groans_

"He's going to be back," Dee tells the empty room.

The walls seem very blank, in a disagreeing kind of way that makes Dee want to punch them.

"Damn it."


End file.
